


blameless

by benjidunn



Series: Benthan Week 2019 [2]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bodyguard AU, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjidunn/pseuds/benjidunn
Summary: Benji Dunn hates being a politician's son. At least he likes his bodyguard.





	blameless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Another Benthan Week fic I wrote very, very quickly. In all honesty, I could probably make this a _lot_ longer, but who has the time for that when Benthan Week is right now? (Answer: not me.) I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Political polling update: Conservative stronghold remains

Recent polls for the upcoming election season have indicated a slight increase in support for the Conservative Party. Labour remains at a standstill, while a marked decrease for the Liberal Democrats is noted. The full results are pictured below.

***

Dunn stirs controversy over immigration

TUESDAY - House Leader Robert Dunn lashed out at Opposition Leader Byron Elliot Tuesday morning amidst existing debate about immigration laws. Dunn criticized the Labour line of rhetoric as an “insincere endeavour” to “distract citizens from the issues that impact them the most.”

***

Last Night’s Fashion Recap (Slideshow)

Slide 34/45

Love is in the air this election season! Benji Dunn, son of House Leader Robert Dunn, continues his reign on the Best-Dressed List, this time joined by Ilsa Faust, daughter of incumbent member Damien Faust. Cameras caught the two lovebirds sharing an intimate kiss on the cheek near the end of the evening.

* * *

Benji switches his phone screen off when he hears a knock at his hotel door. He gets to his feet, smooths out his suit jacket, and answers the door. On the other side stands a suited man with a bluetooth piece in his ear. “Are you ready, Mr. Dunn?” he asks.

“Uh, yeah. Do I look okay?”

“Yes, Mr. Dunn. Do you have everything you need?”

“Yeah. Wait, no. Be right back.” He turns back into his hotel room and hurries over to the nightstand. There, he grabs his wallet and his hotel key. Then he hesitates. In all truth, he doesn’t want to leave his room. His father has been on the move recently, jumping from dinner to dinner all around the country, and because of the election season, Benji has been toted along, as if he were a child again.

“Mr. Dunn?” his bodyguard says from the doorway.

“Coming.” He wonders if his father’s publicist is on the other end of that bluetooth headset, because he’d be damned if Benji was late for another public event again. Outside of being a notorious bachelor and good dresser, papers have also noticed Benji’s habit of being tardy or skipping events altogether. Maybe he’s not under lock and key now, but he’s always one step away from it.

Benji heads back to the bodyguard, shuts off the light, and closes the door behind them. “Let’s go,” he tells him.

***

Ilsa is already seated when Benji arrives to the dinner. She sends him a friendly smile as he takes the chair next to her. “Hey,” he greets breathlessly, “what have I missed?”

“Not much, unfortunately,” she responds.

“Damn.” He grabs the menu in front of him. “Did I miss the waiter?”

“He’ll be back soon.”

“I suppose the waitstaff should appreciate that I showed up before all the speeches start.”

“Oh, yeah?” From the corner of his eye, he can see a smirk on Ilsa’s lips. “I think the waitstaff here might be a bit more focused and coordinated than last time.”

“I don’t plan to find out.”

“It’s a shame that dinner was one of those closed-off kinds of dinners. Imagine if the paparazzi had been there when that waiter tripped over your foot.”

Benji winces. “I thought he’d know to watch out for feet during the speech part of dinner.”

“Who’d he drop the food on? Karl Hanson?”

“He still hates me.”

“Lucky.”

That draws a small grin from Benji. Over the years, he had been the date to many daughters of this or that notable figure, but Ilsa is by far his favorite. Partly because she’s enjoyable to be around in general, and partly because she, like Benji, absolutely despises her father’s political positions. The only way Benji can make it through any of these dinners and fundraisers and whatever else is knowing that Ilsa hates it as much as he does, even though they’re both stuck there for their own reasons.

“I’m glad you came,” Ilsa says. “I thought you might skip tonight because of what your father said.”

He bites back a groan. “Believe me, I wanted to.”

“Then why’d you come?”

“Because you’re here tonight.”

She sends him a faint smile. “Don’t try to flatter me now.”

“My dad loves seeing us together,” he continues. “So I figured I’d let him see us together tonight and then make a controversial response to him in the press in a few days.”

“Ooh, that’s an idea. Should you kiss me on the cheek when we talk to him?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“I better see you calling your father out on the front page by next week, then.”

“I’ll search Twitter for a bored journalist tonight.”

“It’s a wonder he keeps inviting you to these things,” she says. “I’m one strike away from being barred for good.”

“I’ve thought that too, but I suppose my father really believes in positioning himself as a family man.”

Their conversation is interrupted when the waiter returns to their table and places drinks in front of Ilsa and the other attendees at the table. After he takes Benji’s order, Ilsa leans towards him and asks, “Who did you come in with today?”

“My bodyguard.”

She furrows her brow. “That’s not your normal bodyguard.”

“No, he isn’t.”

“Where’d the other one go?”

“Temporary exchange,” he tells her. “He took a few days off.”

“I thought he looked different.” She pauses. “What’s your other one’s name?”

“Ethan,” Benji answers before taking a sip from the glass of water in front of him.

“That’s right.” The conversation hits a lull. She looks towards the stage at the front of the ballroom, folding one hand under chin while using the other to tuck her hair behind her ear. “I wish they’d start on time for once.”

“And they give me a hard time for being late.”

“You know your dad,” she breathes. “Always looking for someone else to blame, hm?”

He snorts. “My father may enjoy seeing me out with you now, but what will happen when you eventually get barred from your family for being Labour?”

“What a fun dilemma for your father. Is it better to have a bachelor for a son, or a married son with a Labour wife?”

“I can do worse than that.”

Her smile wavers. “That’s the worst part, isn’t it?” There’s an awkward pause before she continues with, “Do you have this new bodyguard for long?”

“Uh, no. Ethan should be back soon.”

“Ethan seems friendlier than this one.”

“He’s alright, just a bit more stand-offish.”

“You don’t have to be nice around me,” she says with a tilt of her head.

“It’s not that I don’t like him, he’s just…”

“Not Ethan?”

“Yeah.”

Her lips press into a thin smile for a moment, until she mutters, “Wait, your father is looking this way.” Before Benji has a chance to respond, she scoots forward and presses a kiss against his cheek.

“Thanks,” he breathes as the lights lower and the audience begins to applaud the man crossing the stage.

***

If it weren’t for a planned lunch the next day, Benji would have been on the first train back home in the morning. Instead, he’s made to wait, politely talking about Ilsa whenever his mother or father asked about her, checking his phone for train times otherwise. As soon as he’s finished there, he hurries back to his hotel, packs his suitcase, and attempts to bid his bodyguard goodbye. That draws a frown from him.

“I’ll have to accompany you,” he tells Benji.

“It’s not necessary.”

“It’s a part of my job, Mr. Dunn.”

“Why? There’s no immediate threat to my life.”

“Your father’s orders.”

Benji sighs. The last thing he wants with him is this bodyguard, but getting him in trouble with his father just because Benji doesn’t like the thought seems unfair. “Alright,” he says. “Next train leaves in under an hour.”

“Does your father know?”

Damn, maybe he hates this bodyguard after all. “I’m not a child.”

“So he doesn’t know.”

“I’m not required to be around,” he responds. “Either you come along with me or stick around to tell my dad where I’m at. I’m leaving either way.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Does that mean you’re coming?”

“Yes, sir,” he repeats.

“Alright, then. Let’s get going.” Benji leads the way down the stairs and into the street. A few minutes later, they’re in a cab and on the way to the nearest train station. It’s a completely silent cab ride, which wouldn’t have unnerved Benji if it weren’t for how closely his bodyguard sits to him without any attempt at friendly conversation. “Have you been a bodyguard for long?” Benji asks once they’re at the train station.

“Eight years.”

“Is there some kind of rule about talking to people?”

He sends Benji a perplexed look.

“Never mind.”

They board the train not too long later, allowing Benji another hour and a half or so to wonder why this bodyguard is so damn quiet, until they return to his hometown and find another taxi. Before they make it to his flat, he turns towards the bodyguard and says, “I don’t think I’ll need you when I’m back home.”

“It’s not a good idea for me to leave.”

“I’m meeting with someone soon. I don’t really need a bodyguard around.”

“Your father--”

“If he gives you shit, I’ll talk to him, alright? Is there any reason he insists on trailing me like a teenager?”

“I’m following orders, sir.”

“You don’t have to call me that,” Benji murmurs as he falls back into his seat.

Soon afterwards, the cab comes to a stop. Benji slides out with his suitcase, bodyguard in tow, and enters his apartment building. The receptionist at the front desk waves a hand at him, which Benji returns before hitting the up button on the elevator and bouncing on the balls of his feet. His bodyguard remains stoic as always, remaining silent during the ride up to Benji’s place and following him to his front door. Benji hesitates a bit as he fishes his keys out of his bag, hoping to anyone that maybe the bodyguard would change his mind and leave, but he remains where he’s at even as Benji reluctantly pushes the door open.

“Here’s home sweet home,” Benji says, but he’s suddenly caught off guard when he realizes that his lights and TV are on. His bodyguard’s jaw stiffens as he takes a step in front of Benji. And for a moment, Benji’s almost glad he has him there, until he recognizes a familiar tuft of hair visible over the back of his couch. “Oh,” he exhales, and he gives his bodyguard a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “It’s just Ethan.”

“Ethan?”

Ethan scrambles to his feet, looking a bit shocked that he’s no longer alone in Benji’s apartment.

“Yeah, he’s my bodyguard,” Benji explains. “Did nobody fill you in on who you were filling in for?”

“I’m assuming you’re the new bodyguard, then.” Ethan approaches them with his hand out, composure completely regained. “Ethan.”

The bodyguard shakes his hand, but continues to stare Ethan down skeptically. “Why are you in Mr. Dunn’s flat?”

“I’m in here often.”

“It’s not an issue,” Benji says. “Really, I’m in good hands now. I know my father told you to stick with me, but he knows Ethan. Call me if you have any issues, okay?”

The bodyguard hesitates for a moment. “Alright, Mr. Dunn. Have a nice evening.”

“You too.” He holds his breath as the bodyguard crosses back to the doorway. As soon as the door clicks shut, he exhales. “Jesus Christ.”

“He must be one of those sticklers for the rules,” Ethan says.

“Insufferable.”

Ethan closes the gap between them, slots his arms around his waist, and pushes him back gently against a kitchen counter. A smile tugs on Benji’s lips as Ethan kisses him warmly, measured enough that it doesn’t spiral out of control, but enthusiastic enough to let Benji know that he missed him.

“Wouldn’t it be terrible if he came back now?” Benji murmurs when they break apart.

“He can stand outside and knock all he wants.” He brushes his lips against his cheekbone.

“I don’t think he trusts you.” Benji drapes his arms around Ethan’s neck. “If I made him wait outside for too long, he’s liable to break in.”

“Let him, then.” Ethan leaves a trail of slow kisses against his jaw.

“You’re my bodyguard. Stop him.”

“Mm.” His voice rumbles in Benji’s ear, drawing an instinctive giggle from the younger man.

“Stop it, that tickles.”

“What, this?” Ethan nuzzles his nose against the side of his face, nibbles on Benji’s earlobe, and exhales again.

“Quit it!” Benji exclaims. He falls into a fit of laughter as Ethan grabs him at his most ticklish spots and kisses the side of his face quickly, repeatedly. They slide down the counter and end up on the floor, Benji trying to push Ethan away to no avail until he’s underneath him, gasping, squealing, and then kissing his lips with a large smile on his face. When they stop, they’re both panting, pupils dilated, minds running with a hundred thoughts each. “I missed you,” Benji finally settles on.

“It’s only been a few days. People might think you’re attached.”

“Oh, like you didn’t miss me?”

Ethan grins. “Never.” He pecks him again on the lips. “Although the tabloids are saying something different.”

Benji’s expression flickers. “What?”

“The hottest affair in British politics right now is Benji Dunn and Ilsa Faust.”

“Oh,” he snorts. “I forgot to tell you I’m leaving you for her.”

“I guess that makes tickling you to floor a bit awkward.”

“Just a bit.” It’s his turn to give Ethan a quick kiss. “Now help me up.”

Ethan does as he’s told. “I didn’t mean to spook you,” he says as Benji tugs his shirt down. “I didn’t realize you’d have someone with you.”

“Me either, but he insisted on coming with me. I guess my father forgot I’m forty.”

“If you didn’t need a supervision, you wouldn’t have me around.”

“You’re different and you know it.”

“I guess most people don’t sleep with their bodyguards, hm?”

“I don’t believe so.” Benji goes to pick up his suitcase and gestures at Ethan to follow him. “I thought we were going to meet for dinner.”

“I still want to get dinner, but I thought it might be fun to surprise you.”

“And get one step closer to exposing us,” Benji says as he tosses his suitcase on his bed and unzips it.

“Speaking of which…”

A deep frown overtakes Benji’s lips. “I know, Ethan.”

“Does Ilsa know about this?”

“I don’t know,” he sighs. “I think she has an idea, maybe.”

“She’s not actually interested in you, is she?”

“Oh, no,” he says, scrunching his face up. “No, Ilsa’s only being flirty with me in public for my sake.”

“Your father’s sake.”

“Yeah.” Benji’s shoulders sink downwards. “I know I should just tell him about this, but I’m worried about all the publicity and what he might do or say--”

“Hey,” Ethan soothes. “I’m not trying to pressure you into anything you don’t want to do.”

“But you want to be open about this.” He takes a seat on his bed. “I do too, Ethan, really, but the shitstorm my dad started after I was caught high in Paris was bad enough. I can’t imagine what he might do if it went public that not only am I dating a man, but I’m dating my bloody bodyguard.”

Ethan sits down next to him and grabs his hand. “It’s okay, Benj.” He gives him a reassuring squeeze. “I just thought I would ask again. Especially since everyone seems to think you and Ilsa are an item now.”

Benji rolls his eyes. “Ilsa’s lovely, really, but she knows I’m gay.”

“You told her?”

“She figured it out because she’s not nearly as daft as the rest of those people who attend the dinner parties we’re always at.”

“I knew I liked her for a reason.”

Benji smiles, bends forward, and gives Ethan a sweet kiss. “How about I finish unpacking and then we go out for dinner?”

“Please,” Ethan groans, “I’m starved.”

***

It’s just after nine when Benji’s phone starts vibrating. At first, he chooses to ignore it and nestles even further into the crook of Ethan’s neck, but the frequency of the vibration draws an unhappy sigh and forces him to untangle himself from Ethan’s embrace.

“Don’t leave,” Ethan mutters.

“I wish I didn’t have to.” He rolls over and drags his hand across his nightstand until he finally comes in contact with his phone.

“Tell them you’re busy getting laid.”

“We’ve already finished.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t do it again.”

The grin on Benji’s face quickly evaporates as he switches his screen on. “Of fucking course my dad’s losing his shit.”

“Uh oh.”

Benji flops down on his pillow and scrolls through the series of messages on his phone. “Apparently I needed his permission to leave and dismiss the other bodyguard.”

“You have one right here,” Ethan says as he cuddles up against Benji.

“I don’t think that’ll do much to placate him.” He turns the screen off without replying and sets it back down on the nightstand. “Why the fuck is he so obsessed with monitoring me?”

“You are his oldest son.”

“So?”

“So gender roles, expectations, norms, all that. I’m sure he wanted you to be like him.”

“My sisters are lucky.”

“Lucky, or just married with children?”

“I had to go and complicate things by being gay.”

“You really made it hard for yourself.”

“But you’re too beautiful to not kiss,” Benji murmurs sadly as he tilts his face towards Ethan’s.

“An old guy like me?”

“You’re not _ that _old. After all, you did just suggest we fuck a second time.”

“I have to make up for your absence, right?”

“Oh,” he sighs, interrupted when Ethan scoots forward and places his lips on his throat. Benji holds back a moan when Ethan sucks lightly at his pulse point. “I suppose so.”

“Your dad can wait, then.”

“Ugh, don’t bring him up when you’re trying to turn me on.”

“Yes, Mr. Dunn.”

“Don’t fucking call me that,” Benji laughs. “The other bodyguard wouldn’t stop calling me that today, it was so b--” He’s cut off by Ethan’s lips on his, flirtatious, eager, and so fucking _ needy _. “Alright,” Benji gets out between kisses. “I’ll shut up.”

* * *

Benji Dunn lashes out against father: ‘He’s clueless’

Following last week’s controversial remarks by House Leader Robert Dunn, his son, Benji Dunn, has shared his thoughts on the matter with the media. “He’s clueless,” Dunn remarks. “He claims to be for the people but remains ignorant to the needs of those that don’t fulfill the image of a British citizen in his opinion.” 

***

Dunn vs Dunn: a complete timeline

Robert Dunn has certainly had an infamous career within the House of Commons. Nearly as infamous are the public feuds with his son, Benji Dunn. Here’s a complete rundown of the father’s and son’s rocky relationship.

***

Benji Dunn spotted with mystery man!

Is this the end of Benji and Ilsa? Despite being pictured together last week, Dunn was spotted in Bristol with an unidentified man following a night out. Who’s this man? Does he spell trouble for Ilsa? You decide!

* * *

“Hey, Benj?”

Benji sticks his head around the corner, toothbrush dangling from his lips. “Yeah?”

“Did you see the news?”

“Hold on.” He quickly finishes brushing his teeth, spits, and heads out towards Ethan. “What, my remarks about my father? That was planned.”

“Not just that.”

“Then what?”

“They have pictures of us together.”

Benji frowns. “So? You’re my bodyguard.”

“No, they have pictures of us _ together _.” Ethan flips his phone around. On the screen is a grainy photo. Benji’s profile is just distinguishable, while Ethan’s face is obscured by shadows. He grabs the phone from Ethan and scrolls down to see the next picture, taken from behind this time. Nothing’s too out of the ordinary, except for the fact that they’re holding hands.

“Shit,” Benji breathes.

“I didn’t want to worry you, but…”

Benji pauses, mind reeling for a number of moments. “Well,” he says finally, “it could be worse.”

“Yeah.”

“And I’m already in the news today,” he continues. “Grainy photos of me possibly being a homosexual aren’t more interesting than calling my father a racist. Right?”

“Uh-huh,” Ethan responds, but it does little to soothe him.

“Shit.”

“Don’t worry about it too much, baby,” he says gently. “I’m sure it won’t be a huge issue.”

“I hope so. I’m sure my father is angry enough.”

Ethan gestures at Benji to join him on the couch. “After running away without his permission and calling him a racist,” he says, wrapping his arm around Benjis shoulder, “how much more damaging could possibly being gay be?”

“I don’t really want to find out.” Benji hugs him closely. “I like being alone with you.”

“I do, too.”

As much as Benji wants to enjoy the moment, the sensation of being curled up against Ethan, he can’t stop his heart from sinking further into his chest as he thinks about those photos. “Do you think being alone is even possible anymore?” he asks.

“We’ve dodged photographers before.”

“But they’ll be looking for us now. If we go in public together, it has to be strictly professional, but I hate bringing bodyguards with me to begin with.”

“Don’t get yourself riled up over this.”

“I’m not getting riled up, I’m just thinking.”

“Benj.” He presses his lips against the side of Benji’s head. “It’ll be okay.”

In truth, Benji isn’t sure. But he wants to believe it, if just for Ethan. “If you say so,” he murmurs.

“You have a charity event next week, right? I can accompany you there and it won’t be an issue.”

“But let’s say you’re identified as my ‘mystery man,’ as the tabloids put it. I don’t know if it would be better or worse that you’re actually my bodyguard.”

“How so?”

“Better because you’re my bodyguard and it makes sense for you to be so close to me, worse because you’re my bodyguard and we’re having sex.”

“Some professional boundaries are probably being crossed,” Ethan muses.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Personally, if I found out some politician’s son was dating his bodyguard, I’d be more worried about the exploitation aspect than the gay part.”

“My father sure as hell wouldn’t.” Benji pauses. “Wait, you don’t think I’m exploiting you, do you?”

“If I remember correctly,” Ethan breathes as he tilts Benji’s face towards his, “I kissed you first.”

“And then I encouraged you to do it again. It sounds like exploitation, doesn’t it?”

“Your father is technically my employer, not you.”

“Then this is alright.”

“I don’t care if it is or isn’t, honestly. Not when you’re this damn sexy.”

Benji smiles softly. “Are you going to kiss me again or…?”

“You can do it yourself, you know,” Ethan teases, but gladly bridges the gap.

***

Facing his father is by far the worst part of Benji Dunn’s existence, but this time, it feels particularly awful. He’s at the charity event he promised he would attend, Ilsa by his side, Ethan trailing close by, but there’s an awkward tension that harbors around Benji specifically, like everybody knows he and his father haven’t sorted any of the events of the past week out yet. And on one hand it’s terrible, because there’s so many people all thinking the same thing, and on the other hand it’s great, because the size of the crowd allows him to duck out of his father’s sight for a bit longer.

“I’m glad to see Ethan again,” Ilsa says at some point during the night. “He’s more relaxed than other bodyguards, but I like him.”

“He’s one-of-a-kind,” is Benji’s response as he darts his eyes around the room.

Ilsa clicks her tongue. “Benji, you’ve been nervous all night.”

“Hm?” He glances towards her. “Oh, sorry, I’ve just been keeping an eye out for my dad.”

“Why, because you pissed him off again?”

“Yeah.”

“You’ve never been this jittery before, though.” Pause. “Is everything okay?”

“It’s all fine.”

Ilsa sends him a skeptical look, but presses her lips into a firm line and doesn’t push further. They fall into silence as they pass by an auction room and head towards the catering table at the edge of the ballroom. “Your father’s in here,” she says suddenly as she fills a plate with food.

“Where?”

“Coming towards you.”

“What?” He raises his head, only to make eye contact with his father, who’s most certainly on a path in his direction. Benji swears internally, and then straightens up, clears his throat, and puts on the most nonchalant face he can muster. When his father is within earshot, he says, “Dad.”

“Benjamin.” He flicks his eyes towards Ilsa and then back at Benji. “Do you mind if I talk to you for a moment? In private?”

“I don’t mind talking here.”

“Really,” he insists, voice a bit more stressed this time. “I need to talk to you privately.”

“It’s alright, Benji,” Ilsa murmurs. She sends him a sympathetic look before slinking off elsewhere.

Benji represses any urge to swear and follows his dad into the hallway. He’s walking with his hands in his pockets, as casually as he would in any newsclip showcasing how truly normal he is in day-to-day life, but he goes far enough down the hallway and away from the rest of the crowd that Benji knows this is likely to end poorly for him.

“Dad--”

“Benjamin,” his dad says curtly, flipping around on his heels. “We’ve talked about your comments to the press before.”

His dad’s never been one to beat around the bush. “But have we talked about the fact that I’m a grown man who can have my own opinions?”

He sounds sure of himself, but the forced smile on his father’s face still frightens him like it did growing up. “I understand that you don’t agree with every decision I’ve ever made. But I’m your father. And the fact that you go to the press to talk badly of me instead of talking to me in person is no way to behave as a grown man.”

“Like you’ve never said shit about anyone.”

His dad’s jaw tightens. “You embarrass me.”

“Then why bother inviting me everywhere?”

“You’re my son. If you can’t see why that’s an important relationship, then that’s on you.”

Benji’s blood is boiling, but he bites back his tongue. “Maybe I’d value it more if you didn’t constantly keep me under your surveillance.”

“If you’re talking about John--”

“Yes, I’m talking about him,” Benji snaps. “He followed me all the way to my flat as if I couldn’t take care of myself.”

“I told him to.”

“Why?”

“To keep an eye on you.”

“What for?”

“John told me there was a man when you came home.”

“Yeah, it was just Ethan.”

“Why was Ethan waiting for you in your flat?”

“Wanted to surprise me. Is that a crime?”

His father sniffs, then pulls a handkerchief from his suit coat. “I’m trying to do what’s best for you. That’s all I ever tried to do.”

“Maybe you should leave me alone, then.”

If his eyes weren’t cold before, they are now. “Stay out of the papers.” His father turns and leaves without anything more.

Had nobody else been in the hallway, Benji might have yelled, might have ran down and grabbed his father by the shoulders and told him off the way he’s always dreamed of, but all he can do is simmer in his anger. He can’t return to the ballroom, not when he’s this upset, but he hates standing stupidly, too, in the view of anyone walking to the bathrooms. Instead, he pulls out his phone and opens up his contacts list, scrolling down until he finds the name of one of his sisters. He puts his thumb over it, about to hit the send call button, but hesitates. Who knows what she might be up to right now, maybe giving her kids a bath, maybe curled up in bed reading a book. It seemed unfair to bother her about their father as if they were children again.

“Benji?”

He lifts his head to see Ilsa approaching him.

“Everything alright?” she asks.

“Um, yeah.” He forces a smile. “Yeah, he just gave me the usual spiel.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Nah.” He shakes his head. “I’m hungry, actually. How’s the food here?”

“I haven’t gotten to try it yet, actually. Gail Weatherby grabbed me before I came to check on you.”

“Ah, so I was an excuse to get away from her?”

“That’s all you are. Come back and we can weather her together.”

“Maybe I’m not hungry after all.”

Ilsa rolls her eyes and grins. “Let’s go, Benji. I think it’s time you kiss my cheek again to keep the papers happy.”

He freezes. “Why do you say that?”

“I thought you wanted something to reassure your father that you’re interested in women and happy with it.”

“Oh.”

She furrows her brow. “Did something happen?”

“No, um…” He lets out a breath. “Actually, yeah, there was something in the papers recently.”

“Did your father mention it?”

“No, no, I saw it on my own time. Just a silly gossip site, you know, but they, uh, got pictures of me going out with someone who isn’t you.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“And who’s a man.”

Her eyes widen. “Oh.”

“It was just a picture of us leaving a restaurant,” he rushes, “we weren’t kissing or anything, but it was enough that I’m slightly worried people might have seen it.”

“Did you go out with someone or are they making baseless claims?”

“The former.”

Ilsa purses her lips for a moment; then she take a breath and says, “Benji, I’m not trying to pry, but the man you were pictured with… was it Ethan?”

“I thought you knew,” Benji muttered, face growing hot. “I told him you knew.”

“You don’t make it subtle.” She sends him a sad smile. “I didn’t want to say anything before you said anything about it.”

“He’s great, Ilsa, really,” he sighs. “I love being with him, I love -- _ him _, really, but those pictures have been a source of anxiety the past few days.”

“Nobody has mentioned it to me,” she tells him. “I think you’re safe.”

“I hope so.” 

“Although that would be a great campaign ruiner, wouldn’t it?” She smirks. “‘Incumbent Conservative House Leader Robert Dunn’s son comes out as a homosexual.’ What a fun headline.”

“Not so loud,” Benji murmurs, but he snickers anyway.

***

“Hey, you.” Ethan wraps his arms around Benji’s waist and tugs him back onto the couch.

“I have work to do, Ethan!”

“Work later.”

“Ethan,” Benji groans, but he gladly surrenders and settles down between his legs. He turns his attention towards the TV to find Ethan has a Formula One race on. “If you’re going to trap me here to watch a race, can I at least check my emails or something?”

“I _ guess _,” Ethan sighs, mock irritation hanging heavy in his voice.

Benji pulls his phone from his pocket and snuggles down against Ethan. Most of his emails are the same sort of dry business email with some newsletters here, spam mail there, and a few inquiries that do actually catch his attention. He’s in the middle of responding to one when he gets a text from his mother. “Shit.”

“Is something wrong?”

“Mum messaged me.”

“That’s not a bad thing, is it?”

“Usually not, but I don’t know how my dad’s been since I last saw him.” He opens it hesitantly and flits his eyes across it. “Oh, she’s inviting me over for dinner.”

“Do you need a bodyguard for that?”

“Probably not. Then again, I’ve never really needed you in the first place.”

“That’s one good thing your dad’s done,” Ethan says. “He’s so paranoid about someone putting his life in danger that he stuck me with you.”

“Oh, no,” Benji groans as “he sinks down on Ethan’s torso. “My dad actually made this relationship possible, didn’t he?”

“His mistake.” Ethan bends forward and kisses the tip of Benji’s nose. “If there’s no reason for me to go, that’s okay. I think I can survive without you for one night.”

“You get the easy job. I have to sit with my parents all night.”

“Tough luck.” He kisses him again. 

***

Benji’s surprised when he shows up at dinner and finds Ilsa and her parents are there as well. After all, his mother hadn’t mentioned that this was a dinner for guests; he had assumed it was dinner for old time’s sake, with his sisters in attendance and their families. In a way, it’s refreshing to be with his sisters again, just because it’s so rare that his family ever conglomerates in one place, and it’s nice to be with Ilsa, too. But his father still seems upset about the events from weeks ago, even if not obviously so. It’s written in his posture, the way he stares at Benji.

Ilsa’s a good distraction. She hangs onto his arm when his sisters hold onto their husbands, even though she really doesn’t have to do so. When they go to dinner, she’s put next to Benji and across from his second sister and her husband. It’s a strange feeling, sitting next to a woman for once while surrounded by his sisters and their husbands, as if he’s just as straight as the rest of the room. Ilsa must sense his discomfort, because she leans in for gentle conversation, but cools down on any extra flirting.

After dinner starts, Benji says, “Ilsa, I’m glad to see you again, but is there any particular reason you were invited over tonight?”

“I don’t know,” she answers. “I thought your father was being friendly.”

“Usually he has some kind of ulterior motive. I thought he was going to use tonight to yell at me again, honestly.”

“In front of your sisters?”

“It’s not like they haven’t seen it before.”

“And their husbands?”

He shrugs his shoulders and turns back to his plate. The conversation at the table changes shortly afterwards as his father decides to question one of Benji’s brother-in-laws about his career as a journalist.

“For purely non-political reasons, of course,” he adds with a wink, and the table rumbles with soft chuckling.

“There’s definitely plenty to work with,” his brother-in-law responds. “I’m glad I don’t write for politics, though. I don’t think I could keep up.”

“Ah, there’s plenty of respectable things to report on besides politics.”

“Except for gossip. I can’t stand the gossip columnists.”

“Normally, I would be inclined to agree, but sometimes they make very interesting observations.”

Benji’s blood turns cold. He could be talking about anything, of course. It’s not like his father isn’t used to seeing multiple acquaintances of his take their turn through the rumor mill. For all Benji knew, there could be another politician sex scandal he totally missed out on this morning when he was checking the news.

“Oh, Benjamin.”

_ Shit. _

Benji lifts his head. “Yeah, Dad?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you how you liked John.”

He blinks. “Who?”

“Your substitute bodyguard from a few weeks ago.”

“Oh, uh, he was fine.”

“Any problems with him?”

“No.”

“Good. I was thinking of instituting him as your primary bodyguard.”

That catches Benji off guard. “I already have one.”

“I know that. John will be replacing him.”

It’s a strange announcement that leaves Benji feeling completely winded. “What’s wrong with Ethan?”

“Benjamin, I hardly mean to embarrass you at the table, but I think you’ve been spending too much time with him. He’s lost track of his responsibilities.”

Ilsa’s hand grabs at Benji’s knee under the table, as if she’s trying to keep him from lunging at him. “I think he’s been doing perfectly fine.”

His father clicks his tongue. “I read the news, Benji.”

“So?”

“There’s been a lot of articles about you and Ilsa. And then there was a strange one from a little while ago.” He smiles. “Like I said, I hardly mean to embarrass you, but pictures of you and Ethan seemed to have been construed as a demonstration of a homosexual relationship.”

A wave of nausea washes over Benji. His whole body is hot, making him feel even sicker, especially under the gazes of everyone at the table. They’re all too shocked to interject, waiting anxiously for Benji to say anything at all. But he can’t, there’s nothing coming to his lips, no way he can defend himself.

“Surely you don’t believe that,” Ilsa says with a laugh. “Those kinds of news sources are always publishing false stories.”

“Perhaps, but as a politician, you have to take these things seriously.” He shifts his gaze to Benji. “For our sake, I think you need a change in bodyguard.”

“You can’t just send him away, though,” Benji finally gets out.

“He’s my employee.”

“But he’s my friend.”

“He’s not meant to be your friend, he’s meant to be your bodyguard.”

There’s a hundred different emotions swirling inside of him, all begging to be unleashed in the most dramatic of displays, but Benji bites it all back and tries to concentrate it into something more socially acceptable than jumping over the table.

“Don’t you think I can take care of myself?” Benji says after an extended pause. “I am an adult, after all, and nobody has ever tried to hurt--”

“Benjamin, if you want to discuss this with me further, please do so after dinner. I don’t wish to bother everyone else with this pointless arguing. He’s my employee and it’s my decision.”

There are tears welling in his eyes as his father changes the conversation once again. He’s used to his dad doing this to him, but he had never been humiliated like this before. It suddenly makes sense as to why his father had invited Ilsa and her parents and the rest of the family. The belittling is so much worse in front of them than it could ever be in private. He feels like he’s nine years old again, sent to his room without dinner, trying his hardest not to cry in case his father were to see, but this time with an audience.

Benji gets to his feet without warning and heads towards the doorway separating the dining room from the foyer. “Benji?” one of his sisters says, but he doesn’t turn around. Not until his father calls, “Benjamin, where do you think you’re going?”

“Home,” he responds curtly.

“Because I hired John?”

He spins around in the doorway. “Because you treat me like a child.”

“I would love to treat you as an adult, but you give me little reason to trust you when you’re always talking to the papers and showing up in gossip magazines for whatever drug you’ve taken in Paris.”

“I can have my own life and opinions, Dad.”

“You are acting like a child right now!” he snaps.

Benji bites his lip as he scans the room. Everyone is watching him with indecipherable expressions, but at this point, he couldn’t fucking care less about what they’re all thinking.

“I’m going home,” he says.

“Benjamin!”

He doesn’t stop or turn around this time.

***

Ethan’s in the kitchen and clad his favorite pair of pajama bottoms when Benji returns home. “You’re back sooner than I thought,” Ethan says chipperly, but the positive attitude disappears when he sees Benji’s face. “What happened?”

“My dad is such an _ asshole _,” Benji says between clenched teeth. “God, I can’t stand him!”

“Hey.” He hurries over to him. “What happened, baby?” Ethan cups his hands around Benji’s jaw just as a tear falls from one of his eyes.

“He’s firing you, Ethan.” His voice wavers as he says it.

“He’s what?”

“He saw that stupid fucking article about the two of us and he’s firing you because I’m a child who can’t keep myself from ruining his image.” He squeezes his eyes shut, sending two more tears tumbling down his cheeks. “This is my fault, I shouldn’t have suggested that we go out for dinner--”

“Benj, you did nothing wrong.”

“Yes I  _ did _ .” He sobs and falls into Ethan. “I don’t know why he hates me so much! He keeps controlling everything I do and I don’t know why he  _ hates  _ me--”

“Baby, breathe.” Ethan gives him a tight hug and kisses the side of his head. “It’s not your fault that he can’t treat you right.”

“Maybe I deserve it, just from being a complete fucking failure.”

“What are you talking about?”

“He wanted a straight politician son and got me instead.”

“So?”

“So I’m a fuck-up.”

“No, you’re not,” Ethan says sternly. “If he can’t appreciate you for how funny and brilliant and amazing you are, then that’s his problem. You can’t keep letting his approval run your life, Benj.”

“He likes my sisters because they all got married and had kids, but I’m a fucking fairy--”

“Benji.” Ethan kisses his head again. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“You can say that, but my dad--”

“What’s the difference between him and me? I comfort you because I love you, and he tears you down for what reason?”

Benji doesn’t respond to that.

“I understand why you’re scared,” Ethan murmurs. “I was closeted for a long time too, but at some point, you’ll have to tell him.”

“It’s not just that.”

“But it’s part of it. You let him boss you around but you don’t have to put up with it.”

Benji sniffs. “You’re going to lose your job, Ethan.”

“So what? He can’t kick me out of your apartment, can he?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Does he pay for it?’

“No.”

“Then he can’t kick me out.”

“But he doesn’t know that we’re dating. He only knows about the speculation--”

“What would happen if you told him?”

That’s something that Benji’s always been too afraid to confront. Not because he hates being gay, or being in love with Ethan Hunt, but the consequenes of making something like that public was always too frightening to consider.

“Benj?”

“I don’t know,” he mumbles.

“What are you scared of?”

“I don’t know,” he repeats, but continues with, “like I’ll be the reason if his life completely falls apart.”

“How?”

“The family crumbles, he loses his job because I ruin his polling--”

“You don’t even like your dad’s politics.”

“I know that, but it’s more about the aftermath.” Benji finally takes a step back so he can look Ethan in the eye. His face is tearstained and puffy, expression so hopeless that it breaks Ethan’s heart in a way it’s never been hurt before. “I come out and cut him off, and my dad spends the rest of his life angry at me and blaming me for everything.”

“Benj.” Ethan strokes his fingers through his hair. “It’s his choice to spend the rest of his life angry at you. It’s not your fault. You hear me, sweetheart?”

He hears Ethan loud and clear, but it’s not entirely digesting. On some level, Benji knows it’s not his fault, but that’s always been easier to say than believe. Not when he’s had to witness his father’s very real failures, not when it’s always been his fault for whatever reason his father came up with.

“So he knows,” Ethan continues. “Maybe not the full truth, but he already knows part of it. What’s the worst he can do now? He’s already firing me, hm?” He sends him a soft smile. “He can’t hurt you, Benj. Not if you don’t let him.”

Benji pauses and wipes the tears of his face before responding with, “He trapped me tonight, Ethan. He wanted to embarrass me.”

“Embarrass you about what?”

“Being gay, I guess. Being under his control.”

“So what if we took away his control?”

“What do you mean?”

“What if we told everyone?”

There’s that suggestion again, the one Ethan had brings up every so often. He’s always wanted to agree, always wanted to let the world know that he’s absolutely head of heels for Ethan Hunt, but there was always his dad standing in the way. It always felt like there was so much to lose, as if the world would end if he let everyone know he’s in love with a man, as if his father held the key to his happiness.

“What would happen, Benj?” Ethan continues. “Maybe your dad loses the election. Maybe he feels like he lost a son. But what do you lose?”

Benji swallows. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“And you won’t lose me. I’ll still be around, just not your official bodyguard anymore.” He pauses, smiles. “That takes care of the exploitation issue, don’t you think?”

A weak grin appears on Benji’s face. He loves this man from head to toe, so much it makes his heart hurt. “Ethan, you’re wonderful.”

“And you’re magnificent.” He strokes his hair back again. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything, Benj, but I think--”

It’s Benji’s turn to cut him off, this time with a kiss. “I love you.”

Everything about Ethan softens, his eyes, his jaw, his grip on Benji. “I love you even more.”

* * *

Son of House Leader comes out as gay: ‘I’m tired of hiding.’

***

DUNN IS DONE! Inside Benji Dunn’s decision to make his relationship public!

***

Benji Dunn announces engagement to long-time partner Ethan Hunt


End file.
